


Seven`s World

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Annika Hansen (Seven of Nine) are married. Life and challenges get in the way of their happiness. Will they cope?





	1. Chapter 1

"Molly, i have told you many times before to refrain from digging the vegetable garden and flower beds! Kathryn! Your dog is ruining the garden and flower beds again." Seven was out in the garden tilling and watering. Her yellow dungarees were soiled in places. She put the rake down and took off her yellow, rubber garden gloves off and shoved them in the pocket.   
"Oh is she MY dog now? She`s yours too, you know. We`re both responsible for her training not to mention feeding her and taking her to the vet." Janeway said while smiling. She knew that her wife pretended to hate canines but Janeway had caught her petting the dog and giving her treats quite a few times. No wonder Molly followed her in the garden and `helped` her with the digging.

 

"It`s lunch time, Honey, come join me? Janeway was standing at the kitchen window looking at the pond. She thought it was beautiful. She imagined two little girls running around it and feeding the ducks. She smiled to herself. "I must get the fence around the pond sorted to make it safe for children." Janeway thought to herself.

 

Once Seven had taken off her boots she left them outside the door and got in the kitchen. She found Kathryn standing at the window with arms across her chest. She seemed to be deep in thought. Seven walked quietly towards Kathryn and hugged her from behind.

"A penny for your thought." She said. Kathryn smiled fondly at hearing Seven use that phrase. Seven had come a long way. She never used idioms in everyday speech while on Voyager. She would have thought it irrelevant. Kathryn leaned back against Seven`s chest.

"I was just thinking of building a fence around the pond to make it safe for children."

"My thoughts exactly. Do you think we should plan for the sub units sooner than later, Kathryn?" 

"Yes, Seven i was reluctant to ask you because you may think that it`s too soon to have them. I am ready, Darling. Are you?"

"I am ready too, Kathryn."

"Let`s do this!" Kathryn said which made Seven laugh because it sounded as if they were drawing some sort of battle strategy.

"We are only going to have children, Kathryn, not battle against species 8472!" Annika laughed some more.

 

The couple sat down at the kitchen table across from each other. They had homemade pizza for lunch which Janeway had made. Pizza was one of the few things she could actually make and be safe for people to eat. Janeway was learning to cook from Seven. Seven had finally deemed her safe to be on her own in the kitchen and not blow anything up. Kathryn was determined to be a competent cook by the time they had children.


	2. Seven, the lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at what goes on behind the scenes in the Hansen-Janeway household ;) (I like to peek through their window to see what my favourite girls get up to, lol!!)

The recent incident of a Cardassian ship caught red-handed smuggling weapons to settlers in the Demilitarized Zone did not make things easy for admiral Janeway`s department at Starfleet headquarters that week. She, her adjunct Sameera Saley, Commander Benjamin Sisko and Major Kira Nerys from Deep Space 9 had to travel to Starbase 79 to meet with Gul Evek, the Cardassian official and his men to try and resolve matters peacefully. It took the whole day and a half of the next to reach an agreement. Several times during the deliberations admiral Janeway had felt like punching the arrogant Gul in the face because of his attitude. The group had agreed that The Federation and Cardassia Prime were to have a scientist exchange programme. That way they would learn about each other and exchange ideas. If the plan worked they were going to extend the programme to accommodate other fields as well as cultural exchanges. It was a bold move, Kathryn thought as she shook hands with Gul Evek and his men at the conclusion of the meeting that afternoon. The admiral had jumped on the next shuttle to Deep Space Nine. She walked along the Promenade shops to see what she could get for her love back home.  
"Admiral Janeway? Welcome to my establishment. I am Quark. I have just the thing for you." Quark, the Ferengi bar tender had pulled out a stool for Janeway to sit on and as if by magic he had whipped her a Sumarian sunset, all in under one minute. Admiral Janeway had politely indulged the diminutive bar tender even though all she wanted to do was rush home to her Annika. She bought a small, emerald necklace with a red stone on it. She put it in her jacket`s pocket, said her goodbyes with Commander Sisko, Major Kira and Elim Garak, the Cardassian tailor on the station and quickly went off to the exit to get on the Intrepid class ship the USS Bellerophon which was bound for Earth. She smiled at the familiar surroundings. This ship was, in fact, Voyager`s sister ship.

 

"Home at last," Kathryn thought as she walked up the pebbled drive way leading to the front door. Pebbled drive way? Kathryn did not remember having pebbles in the driveway when she left three days previously, Tuesday to be exact. Clearly her wife had been busy, she smiled fondly. She must remember to thank her. Seven was out in the garden when her keen sense of hearing picked up her wife`s footfalls. Molly was the first to run round the house where she pounced on her admiral mistress with all her might. She started to lick the admiral`s face, neck and hands. Seven followed the dog. She saw Kathryn come up the drive way. "She looks like she has been hit by a shuttle craft," Seven thought. "I must correct that." The ex drone stood and watched the scene before her, smiling.

 

Janeway straightened up her jacket and picked her brief case up. "How have you been, Darling? I`ve brought you something." She said, smiling broadly at Seven. They hugged and Seven kissed her on the forehead. They hugged and walked together towards the front door. Inside, Kathryn leaned in to her wife when she felt the warm, familiar arms around her. It was like a protective, warm blanket that shielded her from the cold, harsh reality out there, the demanding job she had which she did not think she could do without her loving wife`s silent support. 

 

The couple was in the kitchen locked in a heated embrace. Kathryn was pinned against the wall with both Seven`s hands pressing Kathryn`s to her side. She was trapped and she loved it. Seven knew that one of her wife`s fantasy was to be overpowerd. Kathryn had told her during one of their pillowtalk, which probably Janeway did not remember telling Seven. Phoebe, Kathryn`s younger sister walked in on them. "Hi Katie, hi Seven? Oops, sorry to interrupt. I only came by to say hello to my lovely little sister, only to find you here, Katie!" Phoebe joked as she hugged Seven, then Kathryn who had quickly got out of the delicious embrace, out of habit. She was still not used to cuddle with her wife in another`s presence even now that they were married. Phoebe had just interrupted them in the middle of a heated embrace. "So what did ya get me, Katie?" "Go away, Phoebe! You see, Seven, little sisters are pests. You don`t wanna have them around!" "Oh, but you still love me, Katie." Phoebe smiled angellically while Kathryn snorted. "But i shall be on my way now. I don`t want to interrupt your, er, `greeting` each other." Just at that moment Phoebe ducked when a wet sponge flew just millimetres of her head. "Whew, that was close...and that`s my cue to leave. Bye. I`ll tell mom you`ll be home for dinner." 

 

"Relatives!" Kathryn cringed,..."and you love them." Seven said as she pulled her wife back in the embrace. "Now, where were we, my Kathryn? Oh, i know. I was just about to do this." The Borg woman said in her low, alto voice. She reached her hand under the admiral`s jacket and squeezed the soft, warm breast she found there. "So soft," She whispered. "So delectable." She reached her head down to the exposed grey top and took a deep breath in. "So...Kathryn." 

 

Kathryn threw her head back and hissed when she felt Seven squeeze her breast. Her hands went to Seven`s neck to pull her down to her. Seven kissed the lovely exposed neck. She ran her tongue along the jugular vein and growled at the lovely taste of Kathryn, a touch of saltiness and sweetness. There was also lavender scent mixed with a faint musky scent which was uniquely Kathryn`s. Seven squeezed the breast again this time she reached her hand under the grey top and through the bra and lifted the top and bra out of the way. Kathryn now had a bunch of clothing round her neck. There was something alluring about the restriction caused by the clothing. As illogical as this was it caused Seven want Kathryn more than before. The rock hard nipple she found there and Kathryn`s warmth was enough to draw Seven literally under her wife`s clothes. She sucked the nipple while playing with the other. "Aah, Annika. That feels so good, Darling," she moaned as she arched her back effectively pushing the nipple further into Seven`s warm, wet mouth. 

 

Seven`s other hand left the lovely nipple and wandered down Janeway`s trousers and past the waist band. Her long fingers combed through the fine reddish hair they found there then continued their exploration down south. She found Kathryn`s swollen sex, her panties were soaking wet with evidence of her arousal. Seven held her up and kissed her lover hotly on the mouth. Tongues duelled for supremacy. 

 

"Ooohh! Ooohh! Annikkaaa!" Kathryn`s hips moved with short, jerky motions as she came strongly. Seven held her up and kissed her lover again. Seven had a feeling that Kathryn was not done yet. So she pulled Kathryn`s uniform trousers down her legs along with the panties and carried her to the kitchen table. 

 

"Seven, i need you to kiss me. Touch me again, please and for goodness sake, kiss me!" Janeway found herself splayed wide on the kitchen table. She felt Seven move between her thighs and slowly massaged both thighs then kissed them. She then felt her lover reaching down to lick her sopping seam. When Seven teased her clit with her finger, or was it her mouth? Kathryn almost hit the roof. She was breathing heavily. Suddenly it was too much. Her hips moved with short, jerky motions as she was filled with energy and sensations. She came again hard and fast. Ooohh! Ooohh! Annikaaa! She felt her lover lay over her protectively. Kathryn was home, safe. "Thank you, my Annika."

 

"You are welcome, my Kathryn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to hello33willoTheWisp845, SevenOfMine and everybody for the kudos. I strive on them :)


	3. Where is Seven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine has disappeared seemingly without trace...

Sameera rushed into admiral Janeway`s office, padd in hand, she waved it at Janeway for attention. She found a chair opposite the admiral`s desk and sat herself down on it with a plonk. She was shaking all over and struggled to find her words. 

"Admiral? A..nnika has gone missing. I`ve just received communique from Paula Rivers, her secretary at Daystrom`s. Don`t just look at me! Do something, please? She looked at her boss with pleading eyes. Tears were streaming down her face in little streams. Sameera liked Seven from the very first time she saw her. She treated her as the little sister she has never had. A few months before, when Janeway had the Chaste Plan in place, Seven was so desperate to talk to someone close to the admiral, to try and find out what was really going on. The Voyager family was not the right choice then because none of them worked close to Kathryn any longer. So Seven had turned to Kathryn`s adjunct. The trip they took to go to Amazonia together had solidified their friendship.

 

Admiral Janeway looked up from her computer screen. A schematic of the Cardassian ship, which smuggled weapons to the Demilitarized Zone, filled the screen. Janeway knew something was not right. A standard Bok`Nor class starship, particularly this one, also called Bok`Nor, was classed as a freighter ship. It was destroyed in the year 2370. Voyager was still lost in the Delta Quadrant. Apparently it was the ship caught smuggling weapons to the DMZ only recently and was also listed as destroyed recently. Did Gul Evek give her the specifications of the wrong ship? Nothing the Cardassians did or say was adding up, Janeway discovered. She saw her adjunct rush in and more or less throw herself on the chair opposite hers across the desk.  
"Annika is...what? Missing? Let me see that." Janeway snatched the padd from her adjunct`s hand and sat down heavily. She quickly scanned through the message then placed it across her chest. She felt like throwing it across the office and cry but she could not. She had to be strong for her wife, needed to have a clear head to conduct searches. Where was Annika?

 

Admiral Janeway contacted the other admirals Hayes, her mentor admiral Paris, Prescott and her immediate boss Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Since Seven was not in Starfleet, the organisation could only do so much. They did offer to search Seven`s work place for clues, a shuttle for the admiral`s use for the search and Janeway was granted leave of absence. Though Kathryn the woman was not satisfied with these offers, admiral Janeway understood Starfleet protocols and politics which went with it all. Seven of Nine`s team had helped perfect the slipstream drive which was now fitted in some deep space Starfleet vessels. Kathryn felt that Starfleet owed her wife more than what they offered for the search. She stood in the conference hall, in front of her fellow admirals. Arms loosely at her sides. She felt defeated. Her love and joy was gone. She looked down at the floor, for what seemed to be a very long time. When she looked up at them she had her arms folded across her chest. She had determination in her voice when she said, "I`ll get her back. With that she left the room, followed by Sameera.

 

Kathryn went back into her office. She dismissed Sameera but she refused to go stating that she was going to help conduct the search for her friend. Janeway smiled her crooked smile and thanked her. Janeway contacted her old friend Tuvok, Tom Paris and B`Ellana Torres, Harry Kim, the Emergency Medical Hologram, who went by the name of his creator Dr Lewis Zimmerman. Sameera had sent a message to her pilot girlfriend, now Captain Tomins via sub space relay, to inform her of Seven`s missing status. Jenny was on the Intrepid class ship USS Sylvie. The Sylvie was on a mission to Deep Space 6 to deliver medical supplies to a new Federation colony there. She had finally accepted a long, overdue promotion to captain a starship. Jenny had found out that Sameera had overcome her fear of flying and height when they travelled to Amazonia. It was puzzling to see someone just lose their phobia so easily, Jenny had wondered but did not make a big deal out of the issue.

 

"Seven of Nine, you will come with us. Resistance is futile."  
"No! I will not comply. Who are you and why should i come with you?"  
"You have what we need." Said the oddly familiar voice. "You will help us fight against the Cardassians."

 

That was the last thing Seven heard before she fell unconscious and was taken away. She had managed to scratch her, what she assumed were two abductors, on their flesh with both hands. With her quick thinking, the Borg had smeared the blood on the left and right side of the desk in her lab. She was not sure that would help but she knew of her wife`s ingenuity and hope that Kathryn would do something with the clues. 

 

Seven of Nine slowly regained consciousness. Initially she was confused but when her eidetic memory played back the scenario it all came down crushing on her. She was abducted and Kathryn probably would not even know where she was. Her initial reaction was to cry. How she cursed her human side! The room was dark. The ex drone tried to move her hands then her legs. They were both tied. She was lying on her side on some sort of bed. "At least i still have my clothes on. It is cold here. What is this place? Where are they taking me to? Is Kathryn alright? That familiar voice. Where did i hear it before?" She asked herself. The only way to preserve herself was to discard the need to cry and feeling of helplessness which she could feel creeping closer. She had to be strong for Kathryn, for all those she loved. Above all she had to stay alive.

 

Back in San Francisco Janeway and her team drew up a search strategy. They were going to search Seven`s office at the Daystrom Institute and take things from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn`t easy for me to write this chapter. I don`t like my girls getting in trouble but they keep running off looking for it, lol!! Kudos and comments please and thank you :)


	4. The search for Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika, where are you?

The small group moved quickly and efficiently to execute the search. Admiral Janeway, Tuvok and Sameera went over to Daystrom Institute to see what they could find in Seven`s office and interrogate her colleagues. While there Sameera met Paula Rivers, Seven`s secretary, to interview her what she knew. Paula was not willing to talk for fear of getting involved in the matter. This did not make sense to Janeway`s adjunct because Paula being Seven`s work colleague, was already involved in the abduction. Sameera rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Listen, Paula, i don`t have time for chit chat. You are going to tell me everything i need to know right now." She stood over the diminutive secretary with hands on her hips, in perfect imitation of her boss.

"Well, Ms Hansen sent me out of the room to get an isolinear chip for her computer which she was working on. She said some of her data she saved yesterday was now missing. The isolinear chip i was to get was meant to be used to bypass the damaged circuitry so she could retrieve the missing data, store it, then repair the damaged circuitry later." The trembling woman said.

"Why did she not inform the Information Technology Team to sort it out for her?" Sameera asked.  
"Ms Hansen likes to repair her own computer. That way corruption of data is minimised."  
"So she does not trust some of her colleagues? Do you know which ones?" Sameera pressed on. She was determined to get as much relevant information as she could get out of the secretary.

 

Janeway and Tuvok had temporary permits to get into Seven`s office which was cordoned off with yellow tape by Daystrom Institute Security Team. Upon entry into the room the place did not seem to be disturbed much. The pen holder had falled on its side but was still on the table, Kathryn noted. A small framed picture of herself and Seven was on the wall behind the computer desk. As she looked around waving her tricorder over the frame, Tuvok called out to her.  
"Admiral, i believe i have found something." Janeway went up to him and saw that he was hovering his tricorder over the left then the right side of the computer desk. He silently entered data while Janeway silently watched on. Finally, Tuvok looked down at her.  
"I believe i know who has abducted Seven of Nine." Janeway took the tricorder from him and looked at the small screen. Her face went pale, only for a moment. She felt Tuvok pat her arm for support. Vulcans were not known to show affection but Tuvok was her old friend and knew her well. She smiled appreciatively. With determined strides, the duo walked out of the office to join Sameera who was waiting in the lounge downstairs. Tuvok contacted B`Ellana, Tom, Harry and the EMH.

 

The group met and updated each other on their findings. B`Ellana, Tom and Harry went into the central computer transport data logs to check for any ships which had left the area for the past seventy-two hours. It was not an easy search because hundreds of starships and shuttles and transporter signatures were recorded on an average week. The Emergency Medical Hologram made short work of the search by interfacing himself with the computer. It only took a few minutes to come up with a suspect. A masked transporter signature of three individuals, two humans and one human-borg hybrid was recovered. They were beamed to a small cloaked ship, the Arrow, heading to Deep Space 6. It was listed as a merchant transport vessel on its way to deliver medical supplies to the new Federation colony there. Sameera updated the group of Captain Tomins ship as going the same way as the Arrow, on a similar mission. Clearly one of the ships had given false information. Janeway panicked. Where were they taking her Seven and what were they going to do with her? 

 

The Arrow was a runnabout. It`s top speed was only warp four, the group found out. The shuttle that Starfleet gave them also had a top speed of warp four. It would not do for the search. So the team had agreed to use their own Delta Flyer. It had a top speed of warp six and had many other additional functions including borg technology, cloaking function and ablative armour fitted to it. Kathryn was reminded of a similar rescue a few years ago in the Delta Quadrant when this very team had to rescue the same crew member using the same shuttle craft. Janeway smiled despite her worry.

 

The Delta Flyer set off and headed off to Deep Space Six. Communications between Janeway and Captain Tomins of the Sylvie went smoothly. The Sylvie was to search discreetly for the Arrow then send updates of its whereabouts to the Delta Flyer. B`Ellana Torres noticed that her former captain looked as if she was ran over by a herd of Targs she she went and whispered to her adjunct to find out when she had last eaten and rested. Sameera smiled at the half Klingon woman and sighed. "The admiral has been running on fumes and coffee ever since she learned of her wife`s disappearance." The two women went to the tiny ship`s gulley and replicated some sandwiches, juice and coffee. Suffice it to say that the admiral looked so much better afterwards, they all did.

 

Three hours had gone since the last communique between the Sylvie and the Delta Flyer. Kathryn was beginning to doze when she was alerted by an incoming message from Captain Tomins.  
"Admiral Janeway, i have some news for you."  
Janeway sat up straighter in the chair. "Report." She instilled some command in her voice, contrary to what she felt. Her heart was pumping so fast it threatened to escape her rib cage.  
"We have the Arrow and the two individuals who kidnapped Annika." She looked down on the screen on her captain`s chair arm rest then looked at the admiral on the view screen again. "Their names are Chakotay and Darin. I understand Chakotay was your first officer on Voyager? They are in the brig as we speak. Annika is in sick bay. Our EMH is working on her. She remains unconscious because her captors pumped her system with a large dose of sedatives. There is no evidence of, er, any foul play, Admiral." Tomins looked away embarrassed." She looked back at the view screen and smiled at the admiral.

 

Sameera looked at the Sylvie`s captain, also her lover, and raised an eyebrow at her when she realised that the captain was embarrassed. Sameera`s wicked sense of humour kicked in and she said loudly "You mean she has not been raped, violated? Why didn`t you just tell the admiral? Thanks be to the Goddess." Tomins wished for a red alert, or something. She will have to discipline the woman when she gets home, show her who`s boss, she snorted. Despite all the awkwardness she felt, she did manage to keep her command mask intact. 

 

Chakotay`s shuttle, the Arrow, was secured in the hangar bay. 

 

Admiral Janeway updated Starfleet Command of their status and promised to keep them apprised of the situation. Once the Delta Flyer was secured in the hangar bay of the USS Sylvie, Captain Tomins, her first officer Brian Marlowe and chief of security Darlene Sanchez were waiting to greet the rescue team. 

 

Admiral Janeway and the group was escorted to sick bay. Once there, Seven was in a secluded, cordonned off area of sick bay. Janeway sat, seemingly calmly, at her wife`s bedside. She saw faded bluish marks on her wrists and neck. Clearly the doctor had used the dermal regenerator to remove the more severe marks. The doctor had connected Seven`s portable regenerator unit, which the admiral brought, to her spinal nodes. No one knew how long it was going to take for Seven`s systems to clear the sedatives out of her system but she was not in immediate danger. Kathryn simply sat there, holding Seven`s limp hand and talking to her. She told her of how scared she was and that Seven should stop getting into trouble but also promised that if she got into one, she will move heaven and earth until she found her. She gently moved the blonde treeses over the sleeping woman`s face and kissed her on the forehead. Janeway thought she would just lay her head next to Seven for just a moment.

 

Captain Tomins proceeded to show the Voyager crew around the ship. To the crew it was like old times, walking Voyager corridors again. They were assigned quarters because the journey back to Earth was going to take forty eight hours via Deep Space Nine. Tomins looked over her shoulder at Sameera who had her hands behind her back and listening `attentively` to what the captain was saying. In reality Sameera Saley was thinking about ways fo divest the captain of her uniform when her duty shift was over. She smirked. When the captain asked the lieutenant to let everyone in on the joke, Sameera apologised. "Sorry, captain Tomins, it will not happen again."  
"Lieutenant, may i see you in my ready room?" Captain Tomins requested formally.  
"Yes, captain." Sameera replied.

 

Lieutenant Sameera Saley, Admiral Janeway`s adjunct, pressed the chime at the ready room door. The door parted to let her in. Captain Tomins was standing at the window by the long couch. She turned around and saw her girlfriend smiling sheepishly at her. Jenny threw herself at Sameera who embraced her. They kissed each other their bodies remembered of past intimacies and they were both becoming increasingly aroused. Jenny looked at her girlfriend with shining eyes. They were both breathing heavily. "This is neither the time, nor place to indulge in such behaviour. Can i see you tonight? In my quarters? Go have something to eat, have a shower and rest. I want you ready when i get home." She winked.  
"Ready for what, captain?" Sameera asked and winked back.  
"Dismissed, lieutenant!" Jenny countered and pinched Sameera`s buttock.

 

Admiral Kathryn Janeway woke up, which seemed like long time of sleep, with a start. Someone was kissing her forehead. "Kathryn? You found me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise to you, dear readers, that if any of you are Chakotay`s fans, i promise to treat him fairly, even if he caused a lot of pain to Kathryn and Seven. He will still be punished but within Federation standards. It`s what Janeway would have done :)


	5. Janeway confronts her rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Kathryn Janeway`s resolve is tested to the limit...

"Huh? Where am i?!" Janeway woke up. She smiled broadly when she saw the lovely ex drone sitting up. She was still wearing a blue sick bay gown. "Regeneration cycle complete." chimed the portable regeneration unit or Portia as both Janeway and Seven called it. It started as a joke one day when Seven was fixing the unit then she painted it red. Kathryn laughed and said "I don`t think Portia likes red, Seven but i do. Is she my rival? You`ll soon be hearing from her lawyers." It took Seven of Nine four point six seconds to figure that out. When she did she argued that the unit should be called "Portiu" Kathryn countered by stating that "Portiu" was not a name but "Portia" sounded better. Seven assured Kathryn that Portia was not Kathryn`s rival because she is not as soft as Janeway. That made Kathryn throw her head back as she laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. Seven had lost the argument but smiled at her wife lovingly, a moment later she had laughed her cute, small laugh which was music to Janeway`s ears. She had vowed to do anything to hear that laugh again. It seemed they both loved each others` laughter.

 

Back in the present, Kathryn helped Seven sit up in bed and took a quick visual scan of her wife on her back, chest and thighs before she pulled the gown and covers securely over Seven. "Ahem," a voice was heard from outside the cubicle. "It`s the doctor. Admiral what are you doing with my patient? I assure you i have done everything to heal the injuries she sustained during her incarceration on Chakotay`s ship. Now she needs rest, and so do you. Janeway glared at him but she knew that he was right about her need for rest. She kissed her wife and left for the VIP suite allocated to her by captain Tomins. She nodded to several crews she passed on the way. Once in the suite she headed to the replicator to get a much needed cup of coffee. Coffee in hand, she went to sit at the computer terminal. She started to work on the report of Seven`s abduction and rescue. As she was writing it dawned on her that Seven`s abduction and the Cardassian smuggling weapons was somehow linked. She did not know how but she was hoping Chakotay would shed some light into the matter. At that moment she was hailed by her EMH friend. Seven was released from sick bay and was free to join her but she needed to report back in the morning and she was to wear a cortical monitor until then. 

 

Seven sighed and asked again nicely. "Doctor, are my injuries life threatening? If not may i please return to Kathryn?" Seven had attempted to make what Kathryn called a "puppy dog face." The Sylvie`s EMH sighed and agreed to release her to quarters under the watchful eye of the cortical monitor. Seven of Nine quickly walked down the corridor until she reached deck 3 where the VIP suite was located. She pressed the chime and Kathryn opened the door for her. "Kathryn, oh Kathryn. I thought i would never see you again. Thank you for coming for me, for rescuing me." She hugged the older woman tightly.

 

"Uh, Annika? Go easy on the hug. I`m not as strong as you." "I love you Darling and i missed you so much. Know that i will always come for you. You`re mine." They kissed hungrily. They only stopped when the nosy EMH, who was monitoring Seven`s vital signs on the screen noted spikes in his patient`s respirations, blood pressure and heart rate. He hailed Janeway to ask what was going on. Janeway quickly thought of what to say. Finally she politely said. "Doctor, are you in the habit of peeking what married people do in private? I promise to let you know if there is any problem with your patient. I could put you on report but since it`s the first time, consider it a verbal warning. She terminated the comm link. The Doctor blushed from head to toe and switched off the monitoring screen.

 

"Kathryn? That was not very nice!" Seven chastised her but she was smiling. Janeway had a crooked smile on her face as she said "It`s good to be an admiral sometimes." The younger woman took the corticol monitor off her neck and joined her partner on the couch for a nice cuddle.

 

Admiral Kathryn Janeway stood on the other side of the force field separating her from her former first officer. Captain Tomins, Janeway`s adjunct and two security officers from the Sylvie stood quietly as the admiral interrogated him.  
"Chakotay, why did you go to all the trouble to kidnap Seven of Nine? Why did you do it?"  
"Janeway, i am a Maquis, that is the way we do things. I kidnapped your pet Borg so it would hurt you the most. I should have done more than tie her up. I should have raped her, violated her."  
Kathryn was fuming inside. The only thing preventing her from killing him on the spot was her years of command experience but the woman inside had thought of a hundred ways to terminate him. She took a deep breath and said. "Thank you for telling me that bit of information. I knew you never loved her when you were on Voyager but the senior admiral Janeway from the other timeline warned me that your motives were not honourable. You wanted to create an army of Borg-Human hybrid to fight the Cardassians. Chakotay, that is very disturbing, coming from a spiritual man. Where is that spiritual man i used to know?"  
Chakotay looked down at the floor wondering how Kathryn knew of his secret plan. Then he remembered his shuttle craft. It seemed he did not secure the secret information properly. He looked up at Kathryn again. There was fire in his eyes as he mysteriously said "We shall see."

 

Admiral Janeway turned on her heels as she gave the order "Captain, i want guards round the clock and keep me posted."  
"Aye, Admiral."


	6. Sexy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...because why not ;)

The evening before the trial, Seven of Nine was sitting at the edge of the bed. She had a padd in her hand. Janeway looked over her shoulder and saw that she was reviewing their reports on the abduction in preparation for the trial the following day. "Annika, Honey, you`re stressing yourself out. Come sit with me?" Janeway had just brought two mugs, one had coffee and the other had earl grey tea which Seven liked. Kathryn hoped Seven will calm down sooner or later for other activities. She put the mugs on the night stand then moved herself behind Seven. She pulled herself and the Borg woman right to the top of the bed where she leaned against the headboard with her wife`s back leaning against her chest. Kathryn massaged Seven`s shoulders, neck and arms while telling the younger woman how much she loved her. "Kathryn, are you trying to distract me?" Seven asked.

 

Janeway could feel rather than hear laughter in Seven`s words. She momentarily ceased her massaging then resumed. "No, Darling. Not a distraction. You seemed tense and i`m doing my duty as your wife to help ease the tension." She leaned back against the headboard and continued massaging. This time she gentled her hand movements to lightly caress the back of the neck. "Honey, how do you feel now?" She asked in a low, husky voice. Kathryn knew of the effect her voice had on the other woman. Her massaging hands moved down to the long arms of her partner. She could feel the delicate yet strong muscles underneath the pyjama`s fabric. Suddenly the hands changed direction. They moved to the younger woman`s chest area where they cupped the full breasts they found there. The older woman`s fingers swiped the fingers across them with deliberate slowness where they detected two rock hard nipples. "Seven, Honey, what on earth are these and where did they come from?" Kathryn teased in low, husky tones. "I think someone needs assistance in exploring them. May i?"

 

Seven of Nine could not believe what her wife was trying to do. "Ka..thryn!" She said breathlessly. "You are quite devious, did you know that?" She said when she felt long fingers massaging her breasts then nipples. The ex drone wiggled closer to Janeway seeking more contact. At the back of her mind Seven felt her fingers lose grip of the padd she was reading. It slowly fell to the carpeted floor with a silent thud as if in low gravity. The young woman freed herself from Janeway`s ministrations. She turned around and rearranged herself until she was straddling the older woman. The action caused their faces to be only centimetres apart. The Borg woman threw her long arms around Janeway`s neck. They looked at each other, daring to see who was going to kiss the other first. 

 

When the admiral sensed a whiff of Seven`s intoxicating scent of a ready female and saw the full breasts before. When she saw partially parted full, red pouty and kissable lips she could not resist. "That`s not fair!" She complained. You know the effect your kissable, pouty lips have on me." Janeway angled her head and with a precision of a target scanner, she drew Seven`s lower lip into her mouth. "Oh, Annika. You never cease to dazzle me with your beauty." She moaned. "Let me love you, please, Darling." Janeway kissed her wife, putting all her love for the woman who meant everything to her. When she came up for air, she smiled. With their foreheads touching.

 

"Kathryn Hansen Janeway, i must make love to you. You are quite `horny` and i want to take advantage of your `horniness.`" She pushed her partner so that she was lying flat on her back. Seven slowly undid Kathryn`s pyjama top buttons. As she peeled it off the older woman`s shoulders, Seven whispered into the admiral`s ear. "I feel adventurous tonight, Kathryn. Spread your legs for me." She felt her partner`s legs part widely. The Borg woman then moved between Kathryn`s legs. She reached her hand between Janeway`s legs and felt the hot, dripping centre so inviting. Seven could not resist anymore. She wanted to do so much more to her beloved wife but it will have to wait. She pushed her sex so that their sexes were touching.

 

"Ohh! A..nnika, we`ve never made love in this manner before. Are you sure? Ohh! Ohh! Unhh! Unhh!" She felt her partner`s hot, wet centre gliding against her own causing marvellous, delicious sensations. Kathryn`s hips began to gyrate against Seven`s. She did not remember when she lost her pyjama bottoms and panties but that was unimportant. The garments needed to come off for this activity anyway, Kathryn`s rational mind reasoned with her. She moaned as she began to feel electric sensations at the back of her legs, thighs and all over her body. Her hands went to her chest to cup her breasts. Kathryn panted as she squeezed her nipples so much rougher than her lover would have done. She threw her neck back and her eyes slammed shut as the exquisite sensations enveloped her body. At that moment she felt a hot, wet mouth or a tongue licking her neck. It moved down her chest. A hand removed one of her hand from her breast and a mouth started to suck on the nipple with wild abandon causing fluid to gush out of her. Janeway did not know where she was. She just wanted this feeling to continue. "Darling, you we..ren`t kidding when you said that you were feeling adventurous." She managed to say.

 

The ex drone pushed her sex further betwenn Kathryn`s thighs. Her clitoris had grown to five centimetres. She could feel it skiddle against Kathryn`s clit. Seven almost climaxed but she was determined to delay it. Soft grunts and sighs were the only sounds heard from the young woman. "Kathryn, my Kathryn. I have been waiting for this night. The night when i can fuck you and force myself on you!" She pressed herself harder to Kathryn`s sex. Seven grabbed both of Kathryn`s hips and pulled them closer to her to keep her in place. She could feel Kathryn`s arms go round to her back where they pulled her closer. Seven could feel herself inside Kathryn`s opening. Her hips moved with small, sharp circular jabbing motions as she neared her peak. With economy of movement, she pushed one last time and she came with a roar.


	7. The trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stressful day for Kathryn and Seven as they go to court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I would like to apologise in advance for the bad memories this chapter may bring to some readers. You may want to skip it. Thank you.**

As Seven of Nine climaxed, so much fluid was released. She was careful to stay inside her lover so that every drop was preserved. "Aah, my lovely Kathryn. My lovely wife. Do you know how much i love you?" She sighed contentedly. She gently removed red locks of hair off her lover`s sweaty face and smiled down at her. Annika reached down and kiss her soundly on the lips. She felt Kathryn moan and reciprocate hungrily then the ex drone fell over her partner. However, Seven was careful to keep most of her mass off Kathryn.

 

Janeway opened her eyes. Her veins sang with pleasure from the small but satisfying climax. "Annika, what just happened?" Kathryn smiled into her wife`s shoulder. She was a bit shy and unsure of how she was going to ask Seven of the new sensations she felt when Annika climaxed. Janeway so much wanted to see her lover`s enlarged clit which was the result of a shot of Amazonian sex hormone given to Seven by Dr Ashley Marie of the Parthenogenesis Research Centre.

 

"In due time, my Kathryn, in due time." Seven smiled in the pillow. She moved off her lover to lie next to her. They faced each other and Kathryn gave her wife a shy smile and a peck on the cheek. Janeway then pulled the covers over them. She felt Seven turn her over and embrace her from the back. They both quickly fell asleep. 

 

On the morning of the trial Gretchen and Phoebe arrived at Kathryn and Seven`s house. The four women finished breakfast and left for San Franscisco. The court room was filled with relatives, witnesses, lawyers and friends.

"Mrs Annika Hansen-Janeway, could you tell the court what happened on stardate 51624 on Tuesday morning? Stated a stone-faced judge Yolanda Seymour. A petite, blonde haired woman, she reminded Janeway of her boss Alynna Nechayev. Seven felt her arm squeezed by the admiral, who sat beside her, in silent support. She appreciated the simple, small gesture which meant so much at the moment. Seven stood from her seat and walked forward to a computerised panel. A court assistant activated a small screen on it where Seven placed her thumb print. She took a deep breath and related what happened on the day in question: "I had gone to work after dropping my wife off at her place of work. I kissed her on the lips for 3.4 seconds. Then i proceeded to the Daystrom Institute where i work. In my office i turned my computer on only to discover that some of my research findings were missing. I sent my secretary, Paula Rivers, to fetch some isolinear chips so that i could bypass the corrupt area and access the information i was to retrieve. I planned to correct the malfunction at a later time. When my secretary was out, 5 seconds later i was blindfolded and i heard a familiar voice calling my name and telling me to go with them. When i did not comply they grabbed me by the arms that was when i thought quickly to do as much harm to them as i could in my incapacitated state. My thinking was that there would be some trace of our DNA for investigators to work with. I then felt the sensation of being transported out of the room." She paused and looked at the court assistant. Seven was escorted back to her seat next to Janeway. 

 

Other witnesses came and went, presenting their versions of the abduction. Chakotay`s lawyer, T`Mehdi Maskell, answered several of Seven`s lawyer`s question with cunning precision. Janeway looked at him unbelievably. For a while Kathryn lost hope that Seven would get any justice. Finally commander Sameera Saley was called to witness. She presented the recorded message made by the former first officer of Voyager while in the brig of the Bellerophon. She also presented the plan 01 which was Chakotay`s plan of using human-borg hybrids to fight the Cardassians by raping the `Borg bitch` and get an army of hybrids out of her and ruin `Janeway`s pet project` and jeopardize the Treaty signed by Federation and Cardassia Prime because treaties do not work. 

 

Gretchen clenched her fists and mumbled something which Phoebe believed to be an expletive. She patted her mother on her hand and promised her that everything will be allright. Chakotay`s plans seemed to be bent on revenge. Clearly he had some unresolved issues against his former captain. Admiral Janeway desperately tried to retrieve her elusive command mask. She felt tears welling in her eyes. She was angry at Chakotay. She felt like going over to him and smother him until all his life signs were terminated. She wanted Seven to assimilate him until he was an unfeeling drone then shoot him. Of course the admiral would not do any of the sort or order Seven to assimilate her misguided former first officer. Nevertheless that was how she felt then and she allowed herself to feel the anger for a while. She took a deep, calming breath and relaxed somewhat. 

 

An hour`s recess was over and the judge sat in her place to give the ruling. It was discovered by the court that Chakotay and several Maquis operatives were in collaboration with the Cardassian, Gul Evek and his men, to smuggle weapons from Cardassia Prime using the new and improved Bok`Nor vessel which had the old ship`s registry number, also of the same name. Commander Sameera Saley`s evidence added to the gravity of the offenses. The group was going to kidnap Seven of Nine, rape her to produce machine people, as stated in Chakotays plan 01. Her nanoprobes were going to be used to make phaser and disruptor rifles whose projectiles would assimilate their targets rendering them useless.

 

Kathryn heard a small gasp from Seven. Janeway looked at her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Janeway got a tissue out of her hand bag and lovingly wiped the tears off her wife`s face. Seven scowled at her then smiled. Kathryn shrugged her shoulders and looked forward to the judge as if nothing had happened.

 

Judge Yolanda Seymour sat upright in her seat. "Chakotay, son of Kolopak, after reading the accounts and plans of the kidnapping and hearing from both sides of the case, i have concluded that you are a dangerous and spiteful individual. You kidnapped an innocent woman, tied her up. You were willing to force her into a weapons making industry so you could dissolve the Federation. You have jeopardised the Federation- Cardassia Prime Treaty. You also have anger issues. I hereby sentence you to 10 years at the New Zealand Penitentiary Colony. You will also have weekly visits to counselling for the anger issues. No short term release will be granted. This way you will learn to be a productive citizen. Clearly you have so much time on your hands to plan and i want to make sure you put the time to good use. However it is unfortunate that the physical and psychological trauma you have caused to Mrs Hansen-Janeway and all her family and friends cannot be erased. They will have to learn to live with such bad memories because of you. They too will require counselling sessions for a specified period of time. She stood and hit the gavel on the table. Everybody stood and the judge walked out of the room.


	8. Aftermath

Seven of Nine`s lawyer, Terry Sullivan, took the family and friends, Gretchen, Phoebe, Irene Hansen (Seven`s aunt), her son Peter Hansen (Seven`s cousin), Kathryn, Seven, Sameera and Jenny out the back door to a waiting shuttle. There was a lot of commotion at the court`s front entrance as this was a high profile case. Seven just wanted to go home and cuddle with her wife, away from all the hussle, from the world. She also felt like crying, a lot. She cursed her eidetic memory for playing back what Chakotay thought of her, to use her as a machine, rape her... a tear rolled down her cheek then another. Somehow Kathryn knew what was going on. She produced a tissue and lovingly wiped her wife`s face. This time Seven held her wife`s hand against her face for a few seconds then released it. Janeway turned around and kissed her beloved on the mouth. She held Seven`s hand and they continued to walk towards the shuttle. Phoebe happened to look back and saw her reserved sister do something she would not have done the previous day, she tapped her mother on the shoulder. When Gretchen saw the loving gesture she smiled warmly at the couple.

"What? Can`t a woman kiss her wife in public?" Janeway looked around the group defensively but she was smiling her crooked smile.

"Of course you can, dear. You should do that more often." Her mother smiled approvingly. 

 

As they were led out, Kathryn held her wife`s hand firmly. A reporter met them at the back door. Janeway rolled her eyes but was polite to give him a few minutes of her time. Seven refused to say anything to the reporter but Kathryn told him that her wife had gone through a stressful time and that she needed to take her home. The couple will be happy to answer all their questions at a later date. With that Janeway smiled and led her family to the shuttle.

"Are we all set, admiral? Tom Paris asked. He was sitting at the helm of the Delta Flyer. B`Ellana was at his side. The EMH and Tuvok occupied the other two seats. Janeway and company sat at the back of the shuttle. It took them twenty minutes to travel from San Fransisco to Bloomington. Conversations were light. Gretchen invited everyone for supper and she was not going to take `no` for an answer. 

B`Ellana chimed in with "I don`t know about the rest of you but i am not going to pass the chance of having one of Mrs Janeway`s famous cooking." Kathryn rolled her eyes at her mother`s `order.`

"Is that an order, mother?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Everybody laughed. Seven was quiet. She really wanted to be alone with Kathryn and was getting impatient. She sighed and leaned her head against Kathryn`s shoulder. Kathryn turned around and kissed her on the forehead. B`Ellana walked towards Seven and whispered something in the ex drone`s ear which made her smile.

 

Tom gently landed the craft on the grassy plain near Gretchen`s house. The small group filed in the house and sat themselves in the living room. Gretchen and Phoebe brought the food out which they prepared that morning. They all ate mashed potatoes, peas, gravy, beef substitute, fruit salad, coffee, mango juice and chocolate ice cream. The EMH was chatting with Seven about something in Gretchen`s study. Kathryn was concerned but did not interrupt them.

 

The small group had dispersed. Seven and Kathryn stayed to tidy up when done they kissed Gretchen good bye and left for their house hand in hand.   
At the door step Seven stopped Janeway. She looked at her straight in the eye and asked.

"Do you love me Kathryn? Or do you just want to fuck me and raise an army of unfeeling drones?"

Initially Kathryn thought that Seven was joking but when she saw tears in her eyes she knew her wife was deeply affected by what Chakotay had said. Kathryn grew angry at Chakotay again.

"She looked searchingly between Seven`s eyes then said "Yes Seven, Annika i do love you with all my heart. I want to raise children with you. I want your children, not unfeeling drones. If the children decide to join the military then i will not stop them." Janeway knew how literal her wife was and she hoped that answered Seven`s questions.

 

Seven took a deep breath and opened the door. Janeway hesitated for a few seconds then followed her inside. "I believe you Kathryn. I just do not trust many people. I never know whether they are genuine or repulsed by my Borg heritage. It is so difficult to tell." She sighed again and started to cry.

 

This broke Kathryn`s heart. She sat Seven on the couch and brought her a mug of earl grey tea and another of coffee for herself. They sat side by side talking and reaffirming their love for each other. Soon Kathryn fell asleep, she was leaning on Seven`s shoulder. Seven gently rearranged her neck so that she could breathe properly. Seven curled herself against the arm rest and also fell asleep with Kathryn leaning against her back.


	9. Healing and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven are still on leave of absence...

A few weeks later: "Something hard, no, soft. Yes hard on my left shoulder. Soft and squishy on my right. What is it?" Seven of Nine slowly opened her eyes. She looked around in the dark in confusion. There was gentle humming and quiet breathing sounds. Faint light poured in from the window as the curtains were still drawn back but it was dark outside. She realized that she was in her own house. The squishy object stirred and groaned as it stretched itself. 

"Kathryn? It seems we were both too tired to walk to the bedroom." Seven laughed as she helped her wife off the couch to a standing position.

"What time is it? Asked the groggy Janeway.

"23:15 hours. Shall we have a drink and go to bed, Kathryn?"

"Sounds like a plan, Darling." 

 

They went to the kitchen where Kathryn made beans on toast, coffee and Earl grey tea. They did not eat much. Bad memories were still fresh in their minds but they were both determined to continue to live their lives as before. Janeway took a sip from her cup of coffee then quickly put it down. She suddenly stood up, pushed the chair out of the way and bolted to the waste reclamation unit. She bent over it as she felt everything she ate that day take an upward turn. She leaned against the wall and sniffed. 

"Damn! It must be the bloody beans on toast. Who eats toast this late at night?" She felt warm hands wiping off tears from her face with a wash cloth.

"Are you alright, Kathryn?"  
"I am now. It must be the toast. Next time i suggest to make toast this late, slap me across the face!" She rinsed her mouth with water then repeated the action with mouth wash. She sighed. "Let`s go to bed."

 

Surprisingly, after Kathryn had brought everything up she felt so much better, just like before. She did not think much about it. She wiggled out of her day clothes and put on her pink night dress and moved to her side of the bed. She took one of her books and opened to the page where she had left off the last time. 

"What?" Kathryn asked when she noted Seven looking at her with shining eyes. Her lips were curled up in a small smile.  
"Nothing." She replied.  
"You don`t lie very well, do you know that?"  
"I am working on it!" Seven said which made Kathryn throw back her head and laugh so hard that her eyes watered. Seven smiled again and kept watching the older woman as she laughed.  
"Are you done laughing, Kathryn?"  
"Yes, but could you please tell me what secret you`re keeping from me? What was the Doctor telling you in mum`s study the other week?"  
Seven sat next to Janeway in bed where they were both leaning against the head board. Janeway could feel an important conversation coming. She closed her book of poetry and put it on the night stand. She clasped her hands in front of her and waited for Seven to speak.  
"Kathryn, you have not used the sanitary gear i bought you for two months now." Seven said. "Did you have your monthly cycle last month?"  
"Come to think of it, no i didn`t. I have also missed this month too but i haven`t had a very regular cycle in the past anyway. I didn`t think much of it." Janeway gasped in surprise. "Do you think i could be pregnant?" Seven`s smile grew. She took a medical tricorder the doctor gave her in Gretchen`s study and scanned her partner. They both looked at the tiny screen and laughed with joy. They hugged each other and kissed. There on the tiny tricorder screen showed that Kathryn was pregnant with 98% chance of a twin pregnancy.  
"Oh, Darling. I can`t believe it worked so quickly!" Seven smiled gently at Kathryn. She enjoyed to see Janeway so happy and excited.

 

"Twins, huh?" Janeway mused. Seven reached down and gently touched her wife`s abdominal area.  
"We need to come up with names, Kathryn. We need to buy baby clothes, food, toys, beddings, cribs, nappies... Oh, Kathryn i don`t know much about babies at all! What shall we do?!" Seven panicked which made Kathryn laugh harder.  
"It`s not always i get to see a Borg panic!" A moment later..."Ouch. You dare hit a pregnant woman!" Janeway pounced on her wife and kissed her senseless. "You`ll pay for your insolence, you cheeky Borg!" A few minutes later they had calmed down. Seven had pulled Janeway in her lap. Kathryn had her back against Seven`s chest. She could feel the warm, soft breasts rise and fall gently as Seven breathed. This was Kathryn`s favourite spot, at Seven`s heart.

 

"Annika, Avril, Alessa, Irene, Prima, First, Lauren." Janeway listed baby girl names.  
"No, Kathryn we are not naming our daughter Annika! But i like Prima, First or Lauren."  
"Ok then. Lauren First Prima Hansen Janeway it is."  
"You name the second baby, Seven." Kathryn said after a few moments.  
"Gretchen, Shannon, Seconda, Jasmine, Alessa." Seven listed the names.  
"I like Shannon Seconda Jasmine." Said Janeway.  
"Me too," Said Seven.  
"Well we have the name thing out of the way now i just need to get morning sickness out of the way too!" Janeway sighed.  
"Do not worry, my Kathryn. We shall get through this together." Seven kissed her hair.  
"I know, Darling." Kathryn yawned and closed her eyes. She promptly fell asleep.

 

Later that night, Janeway woke up to a pleasant sensation. Seven had turned her so that her legs were facing the headboard. She could feel Seven`s head between her thighs. "Oh, hello Annika. What are you doing?"  
"I am performing vital diagnostics. Now, just relax and let me finish my work!"  
Kathryn was caught between laughing and being aroused. So she did both. She laughed then a moment later the laughter turned into a moan of satisfaction when she felt her legs being moved farther apart. A hot, wet mouth fastened itself to her clit. A short jolt of arousal shot from her clit to her nipples. They instantly tightened. Her hands went up to the nipples and she began to fondle them. "Aaah! Aaah! Please Seven. Go inside. Fuck me with your mouth. Hurry, i need you to fuck me!"

"Hmm! Such language from a mother to be! I will forgive you for now, my Kathryn. I will fuck you as long as you wish me to."

Seven placed two pillows underneath Kathryn. She turned the bedside lamp on. "My, my, my! What an amazing, beautiful view i have before me. Kathryn, i could sustain myself on you for the rest of my life. I could wear your juices as perfume if allowed to."  
Kathryn`s wet seam kept releasing more fluid as Seven spoke. Janeway groaned and twisted herself. Seven thought it was a beautiful, erotic dance. 

"Darling, are you going to leave me like this? Please! Do it!" Seven could see the corded veins at her wife`s neck as she strained with desire. Seven took pity on the aroused woman. She buried her face in the nectar and licked it all up. She sat up again and started to talk like she did before.

"My Kathryn. Your sex is so delicious, i can see all of you and you are beautiful." Janeway continued to fondle her nipples. Suddenly she felt a fresh gush of warm fluid come out of her as she gently came. 

"Thank you Seven... How about you?"

"I am fine, Kathryn. Rest now. Seven removed the pillows and helped Kathryn into a comfortable position. She switched her holo recorder off and smiled to herself. She will show Kathryn her work someday.


	10. A Collective of five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hansen-Janeways welcome new family members.

Kathryn sat at the edge of the biobed at Starfleet Medical Centre. The Doctor had just completed a full exam of the new mother to be. Her swollen feet and constant back pain were her main problems, not to mention strange cravings and mood swings. She had craved and eaten crushed strawberries in decaffeinated coffee to wanting to smell the scent of new shoes. When her wife found Seven`s used underwear in her hand bag and Kathryn claimed that she did not know how they got there, Seven sighed and knew that pregnancy could be as weird as space anomalies. The EMH had assured the couple that these symptoms and cravings will go away as soon as the triplets arrive.

"Triplets?!" The couple exclaimed at the same time.

Doc Lewis Zimmerman looked sheepishly from Seven then Kathryn. Seven put her hands behind her back and looked straight in the doctor`s eye.

"Doctor, are you saying that Kathryn is carrying triplets?"

"That is correct, Seven, Kathryn. The third baby is right behind the first baby. Observe." He brought the mobile scanner round so it was next to Kathryn`s biobed. She pulled her feet up, with her wife`s help, so that she was lying flat on it.

"The Doctor amplified the volume and moved the scanner probe around Janeway`s baby bump. Seven stood protectively close to Kathryn and held her wife`s hand.

"Hmm. Aha. Yes." The Doctor exclaimed as he scanned all areas of Kathryn`s bump. They could hear three herat beats. Finally, he pressed a button and a 3-D image of three babies appeared out of thin air. Janeway reached her hand as if to touch them but it was only a projection. She gasped and had tears of joy in her eyes. The more reserved Seven smiled a small smile.

"Oh Seven we`re going to have to create a room for Three."

"What? You gave the children Borg designations?!" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Yes, Doctor. We are Borg. Technically, she should have been named Five but we will settle for Three!" Kathryn and Seven said in unison.

The Doctor looked at the couple thoughtfully for a minute then he said, "So you are!"

The couple looked at each other, laughed then did a `high five` gesture. 

"How long did it take him to realise that we were joking, Seven?"

"Two point four seconds!" Seven smiled.

"We are through here, ladies. Admiral, i will have to see you in a week`s time. In the mean time if there are any questions?"

"Thank you, Doctor." Kathryn got off the biobed with her wife`s help.

Outside, Seven took Janeway, now thirty-seven and a half weeks pregnant, to her office so she could get a large padd. Most of her colleagues came to see the admiral, which made Janeway a bit self conscious, then she rolled her eyes when she realised that there was absolutely no reason for her to feel that way. So she held onto her wife`s hand and continued onto the turbo lift which would take them to Seven`s office. She learned that the turbolift`s efficiency had improved by 5%, thanks to Seven`s enhancements. Kathryn smiled at her wife and Seven gave her a quick peck on the lips. At that moment the doors swished open and two of Seven`s colleagues walked in to the turbolift as Janeway and Seven got out. They smiled and one of them said "So you did get the admiral after all! I envy you." 

"Indeed, but it was not easy. She kept developing barriers and codes for me to decode!" They all laughed including Kathryn who was genuinely happy that her wife was making friends and had improved social skills.

 

A week after the visit to the ante natal clinic Seven hailed Kathryn that she would come home late. Kathryn was worried and enquired of the reason.  
"Do not worry, Kathryn. I have not found another woman. You are very beautiful and i would like to make you pregnant again, if i could. I will see you at 20:00 hours. I just need to finish this experiment on holographic projection. B`Ellana is with me."

"Ah, so you want me bare foot, pregnant and to keep your bed warm?" Kathryn laughed while Seven raised an eye brow.

"Hi, Admiral." B`Ellana`s face appeared on the screen. They shared a few pleasantries then Kathryn cut off the comm link. Janeway sighed and padded off to the kitchen where she sat at the chair. She so much wanted to have a good cup of real coffee but all she could have now was decaffeinated coffee. "Bleurgh!" She complained and pushed the mug away from her. As she stood up to go and get ready for bed she felt wetness flowing down her leg. 

"Oh, damn. My waters choose to break now?!" She panicked. Kathryn called her mother who called Phoebe. She left a message for Seven at the receptionist and went off to the bedroom to get her bags ready. Her mother and sister arrived and took her to Starfleet Medical in San Fransisco. The Doctor wanted to deliver the babies himself.

 

At Starfleet Medical a trolley was waiting for them. Two nurses wheeled the groaning woman into the delivery room while Gretchen and Phoebe followed with the bags. Kathryn`s contractions had increased in frequency to one after the other. 

"Hello, admiral Hansen Janeway. The babies have grown so big you may not be able to deliver them naturally, i am really sorry." He patted her on the shoulder with compassion. His bedside manner had greatly improved over the years.

"I don`t care what you do. Just get them out of me. Now!" Cried Kathryn. Seven came in at that moment followed by B`Ellana. Apparently their experiment was done in record time.

 

"Is she going to be alright, Doctor? Can you give her an analgesic for the pain. She is in so much pain. Can you beam the sub units out?" Seven panicked. She held her wife`s hand and wiped her tears off her face. The ex drone whispered something in Kathryn`s ear. "My captain, my admiral. You can do anything. Remember that. I love you so much."

"Aw, you`re such a romantic. Did you ever think about pain when you fucked me all those nights?" Janeway shouted at her wife when a particularly strong contraction hit her. When it subsided she looked up at Seven. 

"I`m sorry, Darling. It`s just very painful." She took a deep breath in.

"No, Seven. The babies are too close to being born. Kathryn`s blood pressure is rising to dangerous levels and Three`s heartbeat is not satisfactory. I must operate now!" The Doctor said as he donned his holographic surgeon`s attire. 

"Very well, proceed." His assistant brought all the equipment ready. B`Ellana left with Phoebe to go and secure Janeway and Seven`s house back in Bloomington and bring some of the couple favourite foods and other items.

Thirty minutes later, Gretchen was holding Lauren, the first born baby girl in her arms. She was beautiful with blue grey eyes and a tiny stubborn chin. She made some sucking noises and brought her clenched fist to her mouth and sucked on it. Gretchen looked down and cooed at the baby.

Seven had Shannon Jasmine in her arms who was fast asleep. She rubbed her finger on her tiny head back and forth then she smiled.

 

Three was placed on life support in the high dependency baby unit. She was the smallest of the babies. She did not have much room to develop as her sisters but had to be born along with them prematurely. Kathryn was lying on her side, crying. She was overwhelmed by the feelings she had. She was happy that she had finally delivered the babies. She was happy that she had a complete family. She grieved that she may lose Three and it was all her fault for not having enough room to sustain her baby daughter as she developed in her womb. As irrational as this sounded, it was a very real concern for Janeway. Seven noted her wife`s silent sobbing. Kathryn did not cry often and when she did it took all of Seven`s reasoning power to console her.

 

Two days later, in a room at Starfleet Medical, two women sat on the double bed. Three cribs were in the corner. Kathryn was sitting up in bed. She felt almost back to her old self again. A tiny pink faint line was seen at her lower abdomen. Shannon Jasmine stirred in her arms. She felt around for her mother`s breast with her nose. Kathryn lifted up her oversized blouse to expose her breast. She brought the baby to it and the tiny mouth latched on to hungrily nurse at it. Kathryn gently rubbed her head with her hand where a tiny tuft of blonde hair could be seen. She looked at Seven and smiled. 

 

Seven sat next to Kathryn holding Lauren in her arms. Lauren looked up at her with a frown on her tiny face. For a moment there was a staring contest between mother and daughter before the baby closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"I believe we will have an attitude problem, Kathryn. Lauren stared down at me!" Seven said as she smiled.

"Seven, she may have got that from you...or me!" Kathryn laughed then she grew serious. "Is there anything else the Doctor can do for Three?"

The younger woman hesitated a bit. She sighed then looked at Janeway. "Kathryn, there are some options to consider including assimilation...not as you think." She quickly added.

"If it will help our daughter live i don`t mind having her assimilated." Seven could sense desperation and resignation in her wife`s voice. At that moment she was determined to do anything in her power and expertise to help her sub unit live and make her wife happy again. She carefully put the sleeping infant in her crib and moved to hug her wife then she kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be right back, Kathryn. Be good." She kissed her on the cheek and left for the High Dependency Baby Unit where her other daughter was constantly monitored. 

"Doctor, if you programmed some of my nanoprobes and infuse them into Three`s system could it help her lungs mature at an acceptable rate?"

"Doctor Zimmerman quickly moved to his computer and did some calculations then he looked up at Seven. "I believe it could work." He said, smiling.

Seven supplied him with a dose of nanoprobes which she helped modify. She instructed them to repair the baby`s lungs, kidneys and other vital organs. The Doctor infused the baby with the dose and they both waited with bated breath. Within thirty minutes the baby`s oxygen saturation levels had improved by fifty percent. In six hours the Doctor took off her oxygen as she was breathing on her own. The nanoprobes also repaired or strengthened her kidneys and other vital organs. However the Doctor was careful with the treatment. He watched for any signs of rejection but there were none. He kept the baby under constant care for forty eight more hours just to be sure that the treatment worked.

 

Kathryn walked to the baby unit and found her baby. Nobody was around. She sat on a chair next to her baby`s crib. She did a visual scan of the baby and saw a small starburst implant behind her left ear. There was no other implants anywhere else. Janeway sighed and smiled. The last few days she has been a roller coaster of emotions. Finally she felt herself relax. Her daughter will live. She may or may not need to regenerate but that did not matter. If she will need to regenerate she will be just like her Borg mother. If she does not need to regenerate she will be just like her admiral mother. They are a Collective of Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i attempted to express the joys and sorrows new parents face. The happiness, sadness and emotional adjustments which centre around motherhood.
> 
> Well, folks, this is the end of `Seven`s world` but there will be a part three comIng soon. Stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Domesticating Kathryn where everyday dramas will be analysed, dissected and sorted, lol! I hope you enjoy reading it. Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
